Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Sricketts14381's series)
This Raccoons fanfiction series by Sricketts14381 is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, and many other TV characters A Christmas Cyril A parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/A-Christmas-Cyril-90135372 A Christmas Cyril on deviantart.com] Note: The cast who parody the tale of "A Christmas Carol" as it follows: *Cyril Sneer as himself (Ebenezer Scrooge) *George Raccoon as himself (Bob Cratchit) *Snag as himself *Cedric Sneer as himself (Fred) *The Pigs as the Collectors for the poor *Mr. Knox as himself (Jacob Marley) *Ralph Raccoon as the Ghost of Christmas Past *Melissa Raccoon as the Ghost of Christmas Present *Nicole Raccoon as herself (Mrs. Cratchit) *Lisa Raccoon as herself (Martha, Bob's eldest daughter) *Bentley Raccoon as himself (Tiny Tim Cratchit) *Bert Raccoon as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Sophia Tutu as herself (Fred's wife) The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks Part 1: The Evergreen Concert Cyril Sneer appears to have returned to his evil ways in this story, resulting in the first crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-1-90135747 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1 - The Evergreen Concert on deviantart.com] Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed & Curtis King, Jr. Concert Music List *Lisa Raccoon and the Chipettes: Run With Us *Alvin and the Chipmunks: We're the Chipmunks *Bert Raccoon and the Chipmunks: Don't Fear the Fire *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll *Bert and Lisa: All Life Long *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Little Brother, Mr. Hyde *Cedric and Sophia: To Have You *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Everything's Gonna Be Alright *Ralph and Melissa: When the Sun Comes Up *Alvin and Brittany: Up Where We Belong Cyril tries to sing The Sweet Smell of Success Notes: Schaeffer explains the adventure he had in The Raccoons and the Lost Star, the events of The Raccoons: Let's Dance! are mentioned, and Cedric finally proposes to Sophia. Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding Cedric and Sophia finally get engaged. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-2-90136196 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2 - The Evergreen Wedding on deviantart.com] Music: Come On Home - Lisa Lougheed At the wedding, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing "The Power of Love", by Huey Lewis and the News. Dating, Evergreen Forest Style This focuses on the relationship between Bert and Lisa Raccoon. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Dating-Evergreen-Forest-Style-90367444 Dating, Evergreen Forest Style on deviantart.com] Music: Never Even Know What Time It Is, Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Sophia's Birthday Surprise With help from his friends, Cedric throws a surprise birthday party for Sophia. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sophia-s-Birthday-Surprise-90368115 Sophia's Birthday Surprise on deviantart.com] Note: 3rd Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Flashbacks - The Raccoons on Ice, The Raccoons: Let's Dance!, The Evergreen Grand Prix, Rumours!, The Headline Hunter!, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks Parts 1 & 2 The Chipmunks and Chipettes sing songs from their "When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk" album *I've Got No Strings (from Pinocchio) *Kiss the Girl (from The Little Mermaid) *Colors of the Wind (from Pocahontas) *Be Our Guest (from Beauty and the Beast) *He's a Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) *Under The Sea (from The Little Mermaid) *When You Wish Upon a Star (from Pinocchio) As an encore, Alvin and Brittany sing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins. Evergreen Forest Musical Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia take part in a High School Musical play. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Evergreen-Forest-Musical-90368657 Evergreen Forest Musical on deviantart.com] Notes: The Chipmunks and Chipettes appear in a flashback of the last fanfic. The cast of Mr. Barnes' production of High School Musical are: *Cedric Sneer as Troy Bolton *Sophia Sneer as Gabriella Montez *Bert Raccoon as Ryan Evans *Lisa Raccoon as Sharpay Evans The Cyril Sneer Story An accident lands Cyril in the hospital, and while he's in a coma, Bert and his friends think about old memories that involved Cyril. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Cyril-Sneer-Story-90567819 The Cyril Sneer Story on deviantart.com] Note: 4th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Flashbacks - Stress Test!, Go for Gold!, Last Legs!, Surprise Attack, The Runaways!, Buried Treasure!, The Raccoons: Let's Dance!, Opportunity Knocks!, Going It Alone!, The Sweet Smell of Success!, Stop the Clock!, Strictly by the Book!, Second Chance!, Bully for You!, Courting Disaster!, The One That Got Away!, The Christmas Raccoons, Black Belt Bentley!, Trouble Shooter!, Join the Club!, The Intruders!, Cry Wolf!, Read No Evil! Music - Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed The Raccoons and the Beanstalk A parody of the classic tale of Jack and the Beanstalk, with a dash of Mickey and the Beanstalk. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Raccoons-and-the-Beanstalk-90568326 The Raccoons and the Beanstalk on deviantart.com] Note: 5th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Sooner or Later - The Dior Brothers Sneer or Swim Cyril learns how to swim. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sneer-Or-Swim-90569245 Sneer or Swim on deviantart.com] Note: 6th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Growing Up - Lisa Lougheed Insomnia Bert and Lisa are having trouble sleeping. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Insomnia-92478262 Insomnia on deviantart.com] Music: Teach Me - Lisa Lougheed Three's a Crowd Lisa's old boyfriend visits her, and Berts feels like she is dumping him. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer opens a shopping website. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Three-s-A-Crowd-96220794 Three's a Crowd on deviantart.com] Music: All Life Long - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr. Flashbacks - Spring Fever!, Moving In!, Join the Club!, Go For Gold!, Dating, Evergreen Forest Style, Sophia's Birthday Surprise, Insomnia The Evergreen Carnival The carnival has arrived in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Evergreen-Carnival-98326464 The Evergreen Carnival on deviantart.com] Notes: 7th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny makes her debut in the fanfic series. Music: Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed At their concert, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing "We're the Chipmunks" and "New Attitude". Slam Dunk! When Lisa's old friends from school visit the Evergreen Forest to challenge the forest's non-existing basketball team, Lisa and Michelle team up to form one. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Slam-Dunk-101022309 Slam Dunk! on deviantart.com] Note: First appearance of Dave the Wolf. Music: Don't Fear the Fire - Steve Lunt The Revenge of Sneer Part 1 Cyril, Bentley and Lisa are transported to the other planet where the Imperial Commander Sneer plots revenge. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-1-102927044 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 on deviantart.com] Note: The prank caller would be revealed in Part 2. Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Part 2 Cyril, Bentley, Lisa, team up with the Raccoons of the other planet, as well as Alvin and the Chipmunks, to save the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-2-103227106 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 on deviantart.com] Notes: 8th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Alvin is revealed to be the prank caller in the last fanfic. Alvin starts calling Cyril 'Hose Nose' as of this fanfic. Music: Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed, Shining - John Schneider Michelle Meets Ty Michelle meets Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Michelle-Meets-Ty-108752126 Michelle Meets Ty on deviantart.com] Note: First fanfic of 2009. Most of this fanfic is a dream of Michelle's. Music: You Can Do It - Leo Sayer Bentley's Valentine There's a Valentine Dance held in the Evergreen Forest, and young Bentley hopes to dance with the girl he loves. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Bentley-s-Valentine-111828948 Bentley's Valentine on deviantart.com] Note: It is revealed that Michelle's birthday is on Valentine's Day. Camp Evergreen During Spring Break, the Chipmunks and Chipettes end up spending it at Camp Evergreen with Bentley and Penny, and the camp counsellor is none other than Cyril Sneer. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Camp-Evergreen-114865519 Camp Evergreen on deviantart.com] Note: 9th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Music: Missing It - Curtis King, Jr. What's Up Joe? Joe Raccoon visits the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/What-s-Up-Joe-117797625 What's Up Joe? on deviantart.com] Note: First and only appearance of Joe Raccoon, who is a friend of Michelle's that she met on the computer. Music: This Time - The Dior Brothers Flashbacks - Blast from the Past!, Paperback Hero!, Games People Play! At Karaoke night, the characters sing the following *Bert and Lisa: All Life Long *Michelle: Hang On, Hold On *Ralph and Melissa: When the Sun Comes Up *Cedric and Sophia: To Have You *Cyril Sneer: Never Give Up *Joe: Night After Night *Mr. Knox: Got Me Singing *Ingrid: New World *Bentley and Michelle: Run With Us Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia Simon and Jeanette show their friends in the Evergreen Forest their Shrinking and Growth Machine, and Sophia is accidentally enlarged to giant size. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Attack-of-the-50-Foot-Sophia-121590028 Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia on deviantart.com] Note: 10th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Flashback from The Raccoons on Ice Music: Here I Go Again - Lisa Lougheed and Curtis King, Jr., Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed Love Sickness Bentley Raccoon develops a crush on Penny, and now has to choose between her and Michelle. Bert Raccoon tries to write an adventure series. And the Pigs becomes seriously ill, and are rushed to the hospital. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Love-Sickness-124765635 Love Sickness on deviantart.com] Note: In loving memory of all the lives that were lost to the Swine Flu virus in 2009. Music - Run With Us - Lisa Lougheed, Never Give Up - Cyril Sneer Flashbacks - Stop the Clock!, Moving In!, The Artful Dodger!, The Runaways!, Mom's the Word! Summer In The Forest It's summer in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are back for another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Summer-In-The-Forest-126981753 Summer In The Forest on deviantart.com] Notes: 11th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet Mr. Mammoth for the first time. Also, Mr. Mammoth speaks clearly for the third time. Songs the characters sing at the concert: *Bert Raccoon: You're the Only You (from Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Don't Fear the Fire *Sophia Sneer: The Right Side (also from Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Brittany and the Chipettes: 9 to 5 (the Chipettes dedicate this song to Dolly Parton and to her goddaughter, Miley Ray Cyrus/Hannah Montana) *Lisa Raccoon: Hold Back Tomorrow *The Raccoons: Stick to the Status Quo *Everyone: The Touch (dedicated to all Transformers fans) Lisa in Space Lisa journeys to the other world to help the "Lost Star" Raccoons stop the evil Imperial Commander Sneer from conquering the Earth again. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Lisa-In-Space-132280181 Lisa in Space on deviantart.com] Note: Lisa is seen in a pink sleeveless nightgown and puppy slippers for most of this fanfic. Music: Calling You - John Schneider, Restless in the Night - Lisa Lougheed Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting Simon and Jeanette have invented a de-aging tonic. And it ends up turning George and Nicole into babies. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer goes on a date with Ingrid. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Adventures-In-Raccoon-Sitting-135910978 Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting on deviantart.com] Note: 12th Raccoon/Chipmunk crossover Music: I Care for You - Stephen Bishop The Haunted Lookout Tower Bert and Cedric investigate an abandoned lookout tower they think was haunted, when they first saw it as kids. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Haunted-Lookout-Tower-139713475 The Haunted Lookout Tower on deviantart.com] Note: Based on an idea by User:ChipmunkRaccoon. Music: Hang On, Hold On - Luba An Evergreen Christmas The Raccoons and the Chipmunks spend Christmas at the Sneer Mansion, when a blizzard hits the forest. And Cyril Sneer, Alvin and Brittany learn more about each other. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/An-Evergreen-Christmas-142628188 An Evergreen Christmas on deviantart.com] Notes: 13th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. This is the third Christmas story. Music: Here Comes Christmas - Alvin and the Chipmunks, We Wish You a Merry Christmas Power Raccoons A raccoon named Jenny shows up in the Evergreen Forest, and asks the Evergreen Raccoons to help her stop the evil Lord Zydos from ruling the universe. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Power-Raccoons-146414781 Power Raccoons on deviantart.com] Notes: First appearances of Jenny Elwood, Lord Zydos and Captain Raccoon Music: Hold Back Tomorrow - Lisa Lougheed Not Another Clip Show The Raccoons think back to some of their previous adventures. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Not-Another-Clip-Show-150323508 Not Another Clip Show on deviantart.com] Notes: First fanfic of 2010. The Chipmunks and Chipettes only appear in flashbacks. Flashbacks - Cry Wolf!, Moving In!, The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks - Part 1, The Artful Dodger!, Stop the Clock!, Rumours!, Slam Dunk!, Camp Evergreen, Three's A Crowd, Bentley's Valentine, Evergreen Forest Musical, Insomnia, The Evergreen Carnival, The Revenge of Sneer - Part 1, Sophia's Birthday Surprise, An Evergreen Christmas, Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia, What's Up Joe Music: Ain't No Planes - Lisa Lougheed Wherefore Art Thou, Raccoon? Bentley and Penny learn about Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", and then their parents get into a big fight, coming in the way of their friendship. Also, Cyril Sneer has been robbed - or so he thinks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Wherefore-Art-Thou-Raccoon-153989847 Wherefore Art Thou Raccoon? on deviantart.com] Music - Missing It - Curtis King, Jr. Autism Awareness The Raccoons and their friends learn about autism, when an autistic kid stays at the forest for a few days. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Autism-Awareness-156290845 Autism Awareness on deviantart.com] Note: 14th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. The Chipmunks and Chipettes come up to the Evergreen Forest to plan their Earth Day benefit concert, which takes place after the next story, "Shoe Raiders". Music - You Really Got Me - Alvin and the Chipmunks Shoe Raiders Lisa and Michelle get Sophia some new trainers, unaware how important her old trainers were, until they were gone. Meanwhile, Bentley becomes obsessed with an online video game. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Shoe-Raiders-159111824 Shoe Raiders on deviantart.com] Notes: Lisa temporarily goes back to her regular outfit. Music - Night After Night - Rory Dodd Evergreen Earth Day The Evergreen Forest holds an Earth Day Concert, featuring the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Evergreen-Earth-Day-163269363 Evergreen Earth Day on deviantart.com] Notes: 15th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Also the 4th benefit concert done by the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The song Bentley hears Penny singing is the Whisper of the Heart version of John Denver's song, Take Me Home, Country Roads. And Lisa and Michelle are heard singing "Here I Go Again". Songs the characters sing at the concert: *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Bad Day *Brittany and the Chipettes: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) *Bert and Lisa Raccoon: When the Sun Comes up *Brittany and the Chipettes: Hot N Cold *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Stayin' Alive *Cyril Sneer: (on the saxophone) The Sweet Smell of Success *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Bring It On *Brittany and the Chipettes: Put Your Records On *Cedric and Sophia Sneer: One More Night *Bert Raccoon: New World *Lisa Raccoon: Growing Up *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: We Are Family *Penny Raccoon: Part of Your World (from The Little Mermaid) *Alicia Pig: If I Never Knew You (from Pocahontas) *The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Send It On Enter the Care Bears The Raccoons meet the Care Bears in this story, where the evil No Heart takes over the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Enter-The-Care-Bears-167095155 Enter the Care Bears on deviantart.com] Notes: Raccoons/Care Bears crossover. Having the Care Bears team up with the Raccoons in this story was Rkerekes13's idea. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are mentioned. Music: Care-a-lot - Carole King, Care Bears Countdown - John Sebastian, Flying My Colors - Dean and Carol Parks The Grim! Coming later this month... Note: 16th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Characters Main characters *'Bert Raccoon': One of the usual main characters. Lives in the Raccoondominium with Ralph and Melissa Raccoon. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the reporter. Slightly clumsy at times. His love for peanut butter has not left him either. During New Years' Eve, Bert is temporarily given the Power Ring of Earth. He is best friends with Cedric Sneer. *'Ralph Raccoon': Lives in the Raccoondominium with his wife Melissa and his friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the editor. *'Melissa Raccoon': Lives in the Raccoondominium with her husband Ralph and her friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the photographer. *'Lisa Raccoon': Bert's girlfriend, and Ralph and Melissa's niece. Is a superb basketball player. Becomes best friends with Sophia and Michelle. Her favorite singer, besides the Chipettes, is Lisa Lougheed (the person who voiced her) and claims her singing voice is like her's. As of the 20th fanfic, Lisa has been seen wearing her basketball outfit (yellow t-shirt with number 7, with matching shorts, yellow knee socks and red converse sneakers) more often, as Bert says it looks good on her. During New Years' Eve, Lisa is temporarily given the Power Ring of Wind. *'Bentley Raccoon': Lisa's little brother and Ralph and Melissa's nephew. Originally had a crush on Michelle, but is now dating Penny, and is still an expert on computers. During New Years' Eve, Bentley is temporarily given the Power Ring of Fire. *'George Raccoon': Bentley and Lisa's father and Ralph's big brother. Host of "Chef Surprise", later shared with Lawrence Raccoon. For the Birthday Show put up for Sophia, George did a comedy act with Ralph where they told jokes. Was once accidentally turned into a baby by a formula made by Simon and Jeanette to make dying plants young again. *'Nicole Raccoon': Bentley and Lisa's mother and George's wife. Has a French accent. Was once accidentally turned into a baby by a formula made by Simon and Jeanette to make dying plants young again. *'Schaeffer': Large sheepdog owner of the Blue Spruce Cafe. He tells his friends about the adventure he had on the other world (where the Lost Star Raccoons live), and he even helps with the Birthday Show they put up for Sophia. He frequently recieves deliveries from Dave the Wolf. *'Broo': Originally owned by the humans, Broo now lives with Bert. His small size comes in handy in certain situations. Broo's relationship with Snag appears to be subtle, as Broo is younger. *'Cedric Sneer': New head of Sneer Enterprises, with his father, Cyril, as his partner. Lives at the Sneer Mansion with his father and his father's dog, Snag, the Pigs and the Bears. He is now married to his girlfriend, Sophia Tutu, whom he cares for very much. He is best friends with Bert Raccoon. *'Sophia Tutu-Sneer': Cedric's girlfriend, whom he eventually marries. Becomes best friends with Lisa. Has various adventures, involving her birthday and being accidentally turned into a giant for a day. Some of her favorite songs are from Disney. She has a pair of old trainers which Lisa once tried to replace until she realized what they mean to her. Sophia is also known for being slightly sensitive, sometimes to the point of tears. *'Cyril Sneer': Cedric's father. Originally a tyrant of a tycoon but changed his ways, having partnered up with Mr. Knox in the fight against pollution for a better world. However, Cyril now has an uneasy relationship with Alvin of the Chipmunks and Brittany of the Chipettes, who sometimes play pranks on him. But despite this, coupled with the fact that he hates their music, and the fact that both Alvin and Brittany give him a pain, he's gotten used to them, but he wouldn't dare say it in public. He also hates the music of Miley Ray Cyrus/Hannah Montana, as stated in "Autism Awareness". Dates Ingrid Bellamour and plays the saxophone. *'Snag': Cyril's vicious Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. Takes Cedric's note to tell the Raccoons and their friends about the Imperial Commander from the other world, and helps to track down the Weasels. Snag also has a habit of eating some of Cyril's discarded cigars which he can't seem to help. Snag's opinion on the Chipmunks and Chipettes is unknown at the moment. Snag's relationship with Broo the puppy appears to be subtle, as Snag treats Broo much like how an old man treats younger kids. *'The Pigs' (Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd): Cyril's henchmen. Their relationship with their boss hasn't changed since he changed his ways, but he still considers them his best employees. A few times they tried to form their own music group, Lloyd and the Pigs, thinking they could beat Alvin and the Chipmunks in a "battle of the bands" contest, but their boss says they couldn't even beat the Jonas Brothers. Brittany once said that they would get dates because of how they looked, smelled, ate and were Pigs; however, they soon prove her wrong following the events of the "Earth Day" concert - Lloyd dating Alicia, Boyd dating Melanie, and Floyd dating Zoza. *'The Bears': Cyril's additional henchmen. Their IQ is less than that of the Pigs. One of them once wore a towel for a cape as it made him feel like "Superbear". Another one of the Bears has had a fear of a gigantic flying saucer hovering over the Evergreen Forest ever since he saw the movie "Independence Day" years before, making him try to camp out in Cyril's vault. Another Bear is shown to have three watches on his wrist. *'Ingrid Bellamour': A movie star turned environmentalist whom Cyril fell in love with. It was she who first contacted the Chipmunks and Chipettes to do a benefit concert. *'"Penny Raccoon"': Bentley's classmate-turned-girlfriend. Like many others, she is a big fan of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Penny notes that her favorite alien films are "Lilo & Stitch" and "Monsters vs. Aliens". Her parents are Lawrence and Margaret Raccoon. It's later revealed that Penny has a lovely singing voice, which Bentley discovers by accident. When Bentley suggests she sing at the benefit concert, Penny is also revealed to have stage fright. But eventually she musters up enough courage to sing at the benefit concert, and overcomes her stage fright. She was originally a tomboy, but has since begun wearing girls' clothes. *''The Chipmunks and Chipettes: A mega-music group, consists of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' - brothers Alvin (leader - guitar), Simon (bass) and Theodore (drums); and of 'Brittany and the Chipettes' - sisters Brittany (leader - tambourine), Jeanette (keytar) and Eleanor (keyboard). **'Alvin Seville: Leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is always willing to help his friends, despite being a bit of a troublemaker. This troublemaking streak is what starts an uneasy relationship between him, Brittany and Cyril Sneer. Alvin does however have a good friendship with Bert Raccoon, whom he constantly beats in the Digimon Card Game (7 games in a row!). However, Alvin also doesn't like losing, as seen when he plays against Bert in a game of hockey, and also another game of the Digimon Card Game against Bert before the Earth Day concert. Alvin has more-or-less made amends with Cyril for some of the tricks he's pulled on him over the course of the series. As seen in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia", Alvin also has an overactive imagination, just like Bert. **Simon Seville: Tallest of the Chipmunks, Simon has a IQ north of Einstein himself. He and Jeanette are constantly working together on various projects, one of the these being a Shrinking-and-Growth Machine which accidentally enlarged Sophia to 50ft in height for a day, and another being a formula made to make dead plants young again. Simon sometimes has a tendensy to use big words, which sometimes leave Jeanette to translate what he said. **Theodore Seville: Smallest, chubbiest and youngest of the Chipmunks, Theodore is also the nicest and shyest of his brothers. He has a big appetite, maybe even bigger than Bert's when it comes to peanut butter. Once, Theodore ate one of Bert's peanut butter sandwiches before Bert had a chance to eat it. He also gets nervous and scared once in a while, as scene when Alvin and Bert thought they'd be in danger by a giant (which was revealed to be a 50ft tall Sophia), but Theodore is just as easily reassured. **Brittany Miller: Leader of the Chipettes, Brittany is definately the female version of Alvin. She can be a bit vain, and hates getting her hair and any clothes she has dirty. She and Alvin have an uneasy relationship with Cyril Sneer, added to the love/hate relationship she and Alvin have towards each other. She also seems to have an uncanny knack of knowing of kind type of clothing she and the others (as seen when she describes to Sophia and later Lisa what they wear) and usually gives nice compliments to them. It has been seen that Brittany has a bit of a dislike for Cyril's Pigs - she practically insulted them for eating like pigs once, and got mad at Floyd for getting a piece of flypaper in her face, and later twisted his nose up like a pretzel for thinking that part of her hair that stuck to the flypaper was a bird's nest. She also stated that the Pigs wouldn't get dates, but how she'll feel when she finds out about Alicia and her sisters is unknown at present. **Jeanette Miller: Tallest of the Chipettes, Jeanette is just as smart as Simon, although she is more timid and is more or less known as the "lovable klutz" of the group. She can be found with her shoe laces untied, her buttons askew, and one of her socks being wrenckled. Another characteristic is that she is constantly loosing her glasses if she happens to trip over something in a similar fashion to Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo. Bentley once noted that Jeanette also looked slightly similar to Irma in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. **Eleanor Miller: Despite being the youngest of her sisters, Eleanor is more than capable of telling Brittany when she's wrong. She is also a bit of an athlete, capable of beating Lisa in basketball as seen in "The Cyril Sneer Story". *Lilly: The Chipmunks' Rossini puppy. Becomes good friends with Broo. *Mr. Knox: A New Orleans-accented crocodile who was Cyril's former rival and is now partner in the fight against pollution. Owns K.N.O.X. TV. Offers Lawrence Raccoon a job as part owner of "Chef Surprise" with George. Once reminded Cyril of some of the mistakes he made where he lost money rather than make money. *Lady Baden-Baden: A melodramatic hen who is Mr. Knox's wife and mayor of the Evergreen Forest. Plans various events. Good friends with King Drew and Queen Sheila. *Mrs. Suey-Ellen Pig: The Pigs' mother and a friend of Cyril's. She comes to visit her boys once in a while. She was one of the guests at Cedric and Sophia's wedding. *Mr. Mammoth: The richest person (rhinoceros to be precise) in the series. He rarely speaks clearly, as he usually needs to have his bird assistant translate what he's mumbling. *Dr. Canard: A bird who is Cyril's doctor. *Nurse Peck: Irish-accented cat nurse who works with Dr. Canard. *Vinny: The Chipmunks' mother, Vinny is always around for advice. On Christmas, she is given a pair of slippers from her boys and a new scarf from the Chipettes. *Miss Primrose: Bert, Cedric, Ralph, Melissa and even Cyril's old school teacher, she continues to teach at Evergreen Elementary School. Minor characters *Mr. Barnes: Hollywood director who directs a "High School Musical" play with Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia playing the staring roles in "Evergreen Forest Musical". *Danny: Young bunny around Bentley's age whom Cyril befriended before. *David "Dave" Seville: The Chipmunks' father and manager. Makes a cameo in "Sneer or Swim". *Chief Forest Ranger Dan: Makes a cameo along with his kids in "Sneer or Swim". Apparently, he knows of the animals in the Evergreen Forest and had since decided to keep it secret from the outside world. *Julie: Dan's eldest child. *Tommy: Dan's youngest child, and Julie's brother. *"Curtis Raccoon": Lisa's old boyfriend from the city. *Mr. Willow: Owner of Willow's General Store. *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Main character in a video game, whom Michelle meets in a dream. *'''Shazza: Ty's girlfriend who is a dingo, real name is Sharon. Calls Ty "Possum". *'Sly': Ty's older brother who was raised by Boss Cass, but now are the best of mates. *'Professor Witherspoon Smedley-Smythe': Runs the Evergreen Museum. Makes a cameo at Lady Baden-Baden's New Year's Eve party. *'Bonneville Knox': Mr. Knox's nephew who goes to the same school as Bentley and Penny. *'The Care Bear Family': The inhabitants of Kingdom of Caring, each one recognizable by their color, duty, personality and their tummy symbol (their insignias). Their mission is to help everyone on Earth share their feelings with others. The Care Bears inhabitat Care-a-Lot, while the Care Bear Cousins inhabitat the Forest of Feelings. Their ultimate weapon is the "Care Bear Stare", in which the collected family members stand together and radiate light from their respective tummy symbols, which combine into a ray of love and good cheer which can bring care and joy into the target's heart. It is initiated by the phrase "Care Bears Countdown!". They apparently know of the benefit concerts performed at the Evergreen Forest. **'True Heart Bear': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, True Heart is the founder of the Care Bears. The mother of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, caring and friendly. She is cream colored with a red and purple patch of hair on her head, and her tummy symbol is a multi-colored star radiating from a central heart. **'Noble Heart Horse': Co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring, Noble Heart is the founder of the Care Bear Cousins. He is multi-pastel-colored, and his symbol is a multi-colored heart radiating from a central star. **'Grams Bear': Being the grandmother of all the Care Bear Family, Grams Bear looks after the Kingdom of Caring's two youngest members, Hugs & Tugs. A seasoned "veteran", an excellent storyteller, and a valued mentor for the family, she knows just about all there is about being a Care Bear, and is ready to lend a hand or a patient ear to help anyone in need. She is blue-violet and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She also always wears a shawl around her neck. **'Tenderheart Bear': Being the leader of the Care Bears, Tenderheart helps everyone show and express their feelings and helps his fellow Care Bears be the most caring they can be. He is red and his tummy symbol is a big red heart with a pink outline. **'Funshine Bear': Funshine loves to play and tells jokes all the time, but sometimes forgets that there are times in life you must be serious. She is yellow with a smiling sun on his tummy. **'Grumpy Bear': Grumpy shows that while it's okay to be grumpy sometimes, it is also silly to let grumpiness go too far. He is the inventor/mechanic for the rest of the family. He is blue and his symbol is a dark raincloud with raindrops shaped like hearts. He is cynical, surly, and rarely happy, hence his name, but he does value his friends and smiles on special occasions. **'Love-a-lot Bear': A bear who helps spread love and help it along wherever she goes. She is pink and her tummy symbol is two intertwined hearts with yellow and pink outlines. **'Birthday Bear': He wants everyone to have happy birthdays and loves birthday parties and games. He is golden yellow and his tummy symbol is a cupcake with a candle. **'Cheer Bear': A very happy and perky bear who helps everyone be their happiest and cheer up those who are unhappy. She is pink with a rainbow as her tummy sumbol. **'Bedtime Bear': Pretty much lives up to his name. He helps everyone get a good night's sleep and have sweet dreams. He is blue with a sleeping crescent moon on his tummy. **'Wish Bear': She helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. She is blue-green and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. **'Gold Luck Bear': He is all about spreading good luck for everyone. He is green and his tummy symbol is a four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. **'Friend Bear': A kind and friendly bear who shows what it means to be a good friend, Friend Bear is often partnered up with Secret Bear - as such, she translates her body language and interprets what she says. She is orange with two intertwined smiling flowers on her tummy. **'Secret Bear': Acts as a mime to the other members of the Care Bear Family, Secret Bear is not very talkative; she never speaks and keeps everything a secret, although there sometimes comes a circumstance in which needs to communicate a message to the other bears, in which case he performs a hilarious display of charades and pantomime to get her message across. Of course, this rarely works, and as a result she ends up having to bite the bullet and whisper into another bear's ear what she was trying to say. With only occasional exceptions, she will only tell secrets to her partner, Friend Bear. He is an orange bear and her tummy symbol is a red heart-shaped padlock. **'Share Bear': She helps others to learn about sharing the things they have. She shows that, through her symbol, sharing is caring. She is purple and her symbol is a heart-sprinkled milkshake with two straws. **'Champ Bear': He loves to play sports and games; baseball is his favorite. He also teaches the value of good sportsmanship. He is tan and his tummy symbol is a gold trophy with a red heart. **'Harmony Bear': She loves peace and helps others overcome differences and show that they are something to be celebrated, not something to keep people apart. Harmony's tummy symbol is 3 joint-together hearts and she is violet. **'Brave Heart Lion': The self-appointed leader of the Care Bear Cousins and a fearless yet compassionate friend to all. He is brown-orange and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a crown hanging on the right side. His catchphrase is "Charge!". **'Playful Heart Monkey': The most mischievous Cousin anyone can meet; for him, the whole world is a playground. He is orange and a heart with a party horn is his symbol. **'Cozy Heart Penguin': The sweetest and warmest of the Cousins, Cozy Heart is a great swimmer and the one most suited to winter conditions. He is lilac and his symbol is a stocking cap resting on the left side of a red heart. He is the only non-mammal in the Care Bear Family. **'Lotsa Heart Elephant': The strongest of the Cousins in physical ability and perseverance, despite having a very weak mind. She is pink and her symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Her catchphrase is "And that's the truth" which goes at the end of some of hers or someone else's sentences. Like real elephants, she uses her trunk to trumpet and carry things. **'Swift Heart Rabbit': The fastest of the Cousins, reportedly running up to 90 mph to "help others". Sometimes her cockiness and overconfidence get her into trouble, but her quick thinking gets her out of it. She is sky blue and her tummy symbol is a red heart with white wings. Swift Heart happens to be the niece of the White Rabbit from Wonderland. **'Bright Heart Raccoon': The smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He can even see in the dark. He is purple and his tummy symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. It is Bright Heart who mentions the benefit concerts done in the Evergreen Forest, and mentions the Raccoons who live there. **'Loyal Heart Dog': A very proper and formal-mannered dog, honest and loyal and true beyond compare. The reason behind his tummy symbol, a heart-shaped medal, is because of his warm personality combined with is faithfulness and his namesake. Can translate what Broo "says". **'Proud Heart Cat': The "purr-fectionist" of the Care Bear Family, she reminds up to do our best in everything we do. When she speaks, she tends to meow, purr and screech. She is orange and her tummy symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. **'Gentle Heart Lamb': She is the most softhearted of the Cousins, gentle and shy as her name suggests. When she speaks, she has a bleating voice. She is mint-green and a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow is her tummy symbol. **'Treat Heart Pig': She knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to over-eat but takes in moderation. She is yellow and her tummy symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. Doesn't mind that Cyril's Pigs have dates. **'Perfect & Polite Panda': Brother and sister, they always speak in rhyme, finishing each other's sentences are complimenting one another's feelings. Perfect Panda has a gold star with a ribbon on his tummy, while Polite Panda has a pink rose with a ribbon on her tummy. **'Baby Hugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family, she and her brother, Baby Tugs, are looked after by their grandmother, Grams Bear. She often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Sweet, curious, and love, she can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. Her catchphrase is "Oh, goody, goody, gosh!". She is pink with a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart as her tummy symbol. Enjoys listening to the Chipmunks and Chipettes' music once in a while. **'Baby Tugs Bear': One of the youngest members of the Care Bare Family, Baby Tugs, is a rough and tumble little boy cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, Baby Hugs, he too wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up and is raised by his grandmother, Grams Bear. He is baby blue with a smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth as his tummy symbol. Like Hugs, Tugs enjoys listening to the Chipmunks and Chipettes' music once in a while. Characters belonging to other authors *'Michelle Raccoon': Female raccoon from the UK with asperger syndrome, belonging to Michelleraccoon. Becomes good friends with Lisa and Sophia. In "Slam Dunk" it is revealed that she played basketball back when she lived in the UK and helps Lisa to help form a team. Bentley originally had a huge crush on Michelle, but nowadays he thinks of her as another big sister. Her motto is "Love Forever". During New Years Eve, Michelle is temporarily given the Power Ring of Water. She hates Hannah Montana. *'Joe Raccoon': A raccoon who looks like Bert (with a green jumper with a yellow "J"), belonging to YariFazanax. He first meets his computer friend, Michelle Raccoon, in "What's Up Joe". *'Jenny Elwood': A raccoon from another planet who guarded the Power Rings (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart), belonging to Jenny-87. Wields a magic wand with which she can do various things. She wields the Power Ring of Heart. She attends the New Years Eve party at Lady Baden-Baden's mansion with her new friends. *'Female Pigs' (Princesses Alicia, Melanie and Zoza): A trio of female pigs belonging to Aliciamartin851. Alicia has short black hair, green eyes and small blue glasses. Melanie is the eldest, Zoza is the middle sister and Alicia is the youngest. They are each dating the Pigs; Lloyd with Alicia, Boyd with Melanie and Floyd with Zoza. The relationship between Lloyd and Alicia, and Floyd and Zoza is pretty much like Cedric and Sophia's, whereas Boyd and Melanie's is a bit crazy. As Melanie is a tomboy she likes to give Boyd a karate move instead of a "hi". *'King Drew': Princess Alicia, Melanie and Zoza's father (therefore he is a character belonging to Aliciamartin851). His majesty is a good friend of Lady Baden-Baden. *'Queen Sheila': Princess Alicia, Melanie and Zoza's mother (therefore she is a character belonging to Aliciamartin851). Her majesty is a good friend of Lady Baden-Baden. Original series characters *'Dave the Wolf': Delivery man of the Evergreen Forest. Inspired by a recurring character from "Kenan & Kel". *'Mrs. Carrots': Female rabbit from the Evergreen Orphans Fund. *'Captain Raccoon': Defender of the Universe. When the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart are combined, this mighty warrior is summoned. Wields a sword, which he can magically conjur up. Based on the character of "Captain Planet". *'Mr. Perkins': A beaver who works as a substitute teacher at Evergreen Elemantary who spits when he talks. *'Lawrence Raccoon': Penny's father. Originally worked at a restaurant in a village 10 miles of the Evergreen Forest. Was jealous of George when he learned it was George Mr. Knox chose to host Chef Surprise, but they eventually worked things out. *'Margaret Raccoon': Penny's mother. *'Officers Aardvark and Raccoon': Police officers who looks slightly like Cyril and Bert respectively. *'Kevin Culkin': A young rabbit with glasses who has autism and takes photos of various things. He has a fear of loud dogs, but grows fond of Broo. *'Terrance': A young turtle in Miss Primrose's classroom. Villains *'Imperial Commander Sneer': The evil version of Cyril Sneer from the other planet. First comes to Earth to impersonate the Cyril Sneer of the Evergreen Forest as part of a plan to take over the world, later using two other things he made to get his revenge. He even disowns his son (the Lost Star Cedric) when he stands up to him and sides with the Lost Star raccoons. **'Pig Generals': The Imperial Commander's henchmen who about as hapless as the Earth Cyril Sneer's Pigs. **'Bear Soldiers': The Imperial Commander's foot soldiers. As one can expect, they are just as dumb as the Earth Cyril Sneer's Bears. *'The Weasels': A notorious crime gang that specialize in robbing rich people from under their noses. Fortunately, they are jailed and are in a cell next door to Milton Midas. **'Smart Guy': Leader of the gang, Smart Guy is a cousin of Robin Steel, a weasel who tried to rip off the Sneers once before. **'Psycho': The insane one, constantly laughing - recognizable by his unbuckled straitjacket and spiky hair. **'Wheezy': Recognizable by his blue fur, his Tommy Gun and by his unusual smoking habits. **'Stupid': Despite being the strongest, he is the dumbest of the Weasels (as he first thinks Cyril Sneer is a pink elephant, and thinking that Sneer Mansion was the giant (Sophia) castle), also recognizable by his being fat and wields a bat with a nail on top of it. **'Greasy': Puerto-Rican, Greasy is the runner-up for leader, recognizable by his dark brown fur and green suit. *'Harry': A con-munk who tried to con the Chipmunks and Chipettes before. Upon trying to con Cyril Sneer, Harry recieves his just desserts by being thrown into the same jail cell as Milton Midas. *'Milton Midas': The eagle responsible for polluting a secret pond and was jailed. Twice he tries to get Cyril to bail him out, only to be warned the second time, not to call Cyril (again), or Mr. Knox and Mr. Mammoth. Recieves a roommate in the con-munk, Harry. Minor villains *'Boss Cass': Ty's cassowary enemy. In Michelle's dream, he plotted to rob the Sneers. **'Fluffy': Cass' female thorny devil lizard henchman. **'Frill Lizards': Cass' soldiers. *'No Heart': Enemy of the Care Bears, No Heart is an evil wizard that wants to make the world uncaring and destroy the Care Bear Family and all of the Kingdom of Caring with his evil spells. He can change forms into any animal and/or object, thanks to the lightning crystal in his magic amulet. According to Beastly, No Heart's birthday is Friday the 13th, and is either 200 or 300 years of age. After being defeated by the Care Bear Family in the Evergreen Forest, No Heart swears that he will have revenge. **'Shreeky': No Heart's niece who wants to follow in his footsteps. She has a magical mirror that she can use to make everything miserable, and if that's not enough, she has a screech that can cause No Heart to change shape, or cause Cyril Sneer to have a temporary loss of hearing. She has purple and teal hair tied in a ponytail. **'Beastly': A pig-like monster who is No Heart's assistant. He flies around in a pedalbike helicopter, usually with Shreeky as his passenger, and often fails in No Heart's plans. Original series villains *'Lord Zydos the Dragon Lord': Appearance based on the villain Zordrak from The Dreamstone, Lord Zydos is a giant dark dragon who lives and rules his Dark Planet from inside a mountain. Planned to use the Power Rings to power his Doomsday Machine to instantly vaporise any planet he desired, but it is destroyed by Captain Raccoon. Afterwards, Zydos is defeated, but Captain Raccoon believes he may return someday. **'Ninja Dragons': Zydos' foot soldiers. Their weapons of choice envolved exploding shurikens. Notes *The Weasels appear in "The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding" and in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia". They make a cameo in "Autism Awareness". *Bert and Lisa start dating in "Dating, Evergreen Forest Style". *Michelle Raccoon is mentioned in "Evergreen Forest Musical" and "The Cyril Sneer Story", and makes her deput in "Insomnia". She meets the Chipmunks and Chipettes in "Evergreen Carnival". She mentions her disability in "Autism Awareness". *Donna from Join the Club makes a cameo in Bert's dream sequence paroding "Doctor Who" in "Love Sickness". *The little girl Raccoon we see in various episodes in seasons 4 and 5 is finally named - "Penny Raccoon". Since "The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks - Part 2, she has worn the clothes she is seen wearing in season 4 - A purple and black striped shirt with blue pants. But from "Evergreen Earth Day" onwards, Penny wears new clothes - a blue and white striped shirt with a blue dress. In the next story, Bentley notes that Penny looked pretty in her new dress, afterwhich Penny feels glad her parents bought her new clothes. *Being from the UK, Michelle makes refence to Lewis Carroll's book, "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland", in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia". *When Sophia talks to Cedric about being 50 ft. tall, she makes references to the 1993 remake of "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman", various "Godzilla" movies, the giant monsters and Megazords in the "Power Rangers" series, and the Autobots and Decepticons in the "Transformers" franchise. *In "Summer in the Forest", it is revealed that Cyril only watches Power Rangers when there's nothing else worth watching on. *Bentley is in love with Michelle from "Insomnia" to "Love Sickness", where he decides to just stay friends with Michelle due to their age differences, and starts to date Penny. *The Pigs do the "Three Stooges' Niagara Falls" routine in "Summer in the Forest". Likewise, the Pigs are often referred to as "Three Stooges", usually by Cyril, and sometimes by Brittany. *In "Adventures in Raccoon-Sitting", Cyril re-enacts a scene from "Fawlty Towers". *In "Sneer or Swim", Alvin and Brittany learn to respect Cyril a little, and follow his and Mr. Knox's example, by becoming environmental crusaders themselves. Also, the Chipmunks' father/manager David "Dave" Seville meets Chief Forest Ranger Dan and his children. *Lisa's old boyfriend from the flashbacks seen in Moving In is named in "Three's a Crowd" - Curtis Raccoon. *In "The Evergreen Carnival" onwards, Broo, Snag and Lilly have speaking parts; although anyone outside them don't know what they are saying. *As of "The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2", the Sneers have possesion of the Imperial Commander Sneer's Portable Transporter. It makes two more appearances, in "Lisa in Space" and "Enter the Care Bears". *From "Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia" onwards, Lisa is wearing wearing her basketball outfit. In "Summer In The Forest", Lisa reveals that she wears it is because Bert thinks she looks cute in it. *From "Sneer or Swim" onwards, many of the characters use the "Say what?" line from the "Hannah Montana" TV series. *There have been a few times when characters "break the fourth wall" such as the following: **In "The Raccoons and the Chipmunks, Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding", Cyril says "No time for flashbacks!" **In "Sneer or Swim", Alvin tells those who are watching/reading, that he is a professional and not to try what he is about to do (make a splash) at home. **In "Summer In The Forest", Ralph mentions the "folks at home", meaning those who are watching/reading the story. **In "The Haunted Lookout Tower", Bentley says he feels a flashback coming up and it does as he says "See, what'd I tell ya?". And after helping Melissa to remove bubblegum from her hair with peanut butter, Bert tells those who are watching/reading the story that peanut butter does have other uses. **In "An Evergreen Christmas", when Vinny is about to tell the Evergreen Raccoons and the Sneers about why she had to abandon Alvin, Simon and Theodore when they were babies, the Pigs ask if there's going to be a flashback, but Cyril shuts them up. **In "Power Raccoons", after Jenny explains the Power Rings to Bert, Bentley, Lisa and Michelle, Bert says "Wait a minute. Earth? Fire? Wind? Water? Heart? Captain Raccoon? Isn't that all from another cartoon series?". And Bentley replies, "Probably, but I don't know." Bert is making reference to the 1990s cartoon series "Captain Planet and the Planeteers" which ran from 1990 to 1996. **In "Not Another Clip Show", Cyril explains to Floyd what a flashback is. **In "Autism Awareness", Alvin stops Simon from going any further from explaining what autism is, stating that it would bore the audience. **In "Enter the Care Bears", Cedric mentions the events of "Double Play!", Lisa asks if there will be a flashback. Cedric decides not to go any further as there have been too many flashback stories, afterwhich Sophia suggests they let the story go along. Later, after Bert falls in Evergreen Lake, Grumpy Bear notes a similar situation with Brave Heart Lion in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. But once again, Tenderheart reminds them that there's no time for flashbacks. *Milton Midas is mentioned a couple of times. He makes an unspoken cameo in "Autism Awareness". *Kevin Culkin's name is a play on "Macaulay Culkin" and the character he played in "Home Alone" and "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York", Kevin McCallister. *"Medival Warriors", the virtual game Bentley and Cyril play in "Shoe Raiders" is based on a fanfiction series by Sricketts14381 himself, written in 1998 - 2000. *In "Evergreen Earth Day", Penny Raccoon makes a reference to the Deepwater Horizon oil spill which occured April 20, 2010, two days before the benefit concert that takes place on April 22 (Earth Day). External links *The Raccoon FanFiction Series on DeviantArt.com Category:Raccoons Fanfics